chang_ge_xingfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashina Sun
Ashina Sun (阿史那隼) is main hero and two main protagonists of Chang Ge Xing. He was one of the leaders under Jieli Khan of the Eastern Turkic Khaganate prior to his "death" during the battle against the Xueyantuo and Uyghurs. He is currently held prisoner in Pusa's military camp with only a few knowing his true identity and presumed to have died. Since his imprisonment, he has decided to call himself simply Ah Sun (阿隼) to signify he no longer belongs to the Ashina clan. Appearance Personality In the beginning, he was powerful and extremely ruthless leader filled with bloodlust. He cared more about the victories and fighting than the loot that could be pillaged. After Sun meets Li Changge, he slowly mellows and develops into a friend she can trust, righteous and fiercely loyal. He lives on his whims and seems not to care about the consequences, leaving Mujin and Chang Ge exasperated and cleaning up after him. However, as Sun continues his travels, he starts to think of what his actions may bring unto his companions, something that Mujin has expressed surprise at having to tell Sun: not to overthink. History Sun was taken into the Eastern Turkic Khaganate by Jieli Khan who adopted him as a son and renamed him as 'Ashina Sun'. He was raised alongside of Ashina She'er as a brother. During his visit to the land of Khitan to find his origins, Sun learned that he was in fact the missing only son of the former clan chief and his wife. Synopsis Introduction arc Somewhere north to Tang, a falcon lands on Ashina Sun's arm as he holds a bloodied sword in the other while on horseback. With a sinister look on his face, he commands to kill all leftover soldiers ten miles ahead on the other side of a mountain. Relationships Jieli Khan Sun was adopted by the Great Khan from a young age, hence he feels indebted to the Khan and will not do anything that will harm him or the Turks. The Khan however, after something Sun does that makes him feel betrayed, sends him and the Eagles straight into Uyghur territory not caring if he dies. Ashina She'er Sun's adoptive brother, and supposed successor of the Great Khan, She'er is extremely threatened by Sun's presence and growing influence. They have had a rocky relationship since they were children: She'er once set wolves on Sun when they were younger. Although Sun has expressed no desire whatsoever to be the Khan, She'er still sees him as a threat. Mujin Sun's right hand man. Mujin is often the one responsible for cleaning up after Sun when he does whatever he wants. Sun considers Mujin a brother and the latter feels the same way. Mujin is protective over Sun and even when Sun decided to consider Chang Ge a "brother", Mujin remained cautious in order to prevent anything from happening to Sun. Li Changge After a rocky beginning, she slowly develops into Sun's love interest. Before Sun realized was a girl, he considered her a "brother". He has saved her life multiple times and she too contributed greatly to helping his camp. Sun has mentioned to the Elteber that he wants to marry her, but so far they have not acknowledged or expressed their feelings for each other. Yaluo He is currently accompanying Sun on his travels. Abilities & powers Physical capabilities Archery Sun is extremely proficient with the bow and arrow, and very skilled at wielding a sword. He killed a leopard by shooting it straight in the eye, leaving a perfect pelt. The Turks have said that nobody can beat the sharpness of his eyesight. Intellect Sun if fluent in the language of the Turks. In his younger days, he learned the language of the Han in order to please his father as the Great Khan preferred female leaders and Han strategists in his ranks, however he is illiterate in the language and only recently began taking lessons from Mujin in order to be able to read and write. Additionally, he has shown to be able to speak and understand some Uyghur in order to communicate with Pusa. Trivia * His name means falcon (隼). This corresponds to his title, "Leader of the Eagles". References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Khitan characters